


Loneliness

by The_great_Amethyst



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Stephen Strange, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Sort Of, Tea, this was meant to be shorter but i got caught up on Loki's gay thought's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: Loki can't believe it when he discovers how lonely Stephen is.Requested by mistressstrange on Tumblr.





	Loneliness

Loki rubbed his thumb along the spine of one of the books on the shelf. He was at the New York Sanctum for a few spell books and to see Stephen, who he maybe had a crush on but he wasn’t about to tell anyone that. It wasn’t even that big of a crush, all Loki did was think about him all the time and imagine kissing him. Loki frowned, ok maybe he did have a slight problem.

Stephen, at least in Loki’s opinion which is also happened to be the best opinion, was the best Midgardian to ever exist. The Midgardian was cocky and brash yet was somehow kind at the same time, he was stubborn but willing to give up everything to save someone. Stephen also wasn’t afraid of him, he usually couldn’t hold a decent conversation with any Midgardian, not even with the Avengers, everyone treated him as if he could snap and kill them at any moment.

Which in all honesty he probably could but there was a .1 percent chance of that actually happening.

Anyways, Stephen didn’t treat him like everyone else did, Stephen treated him like he would treat anybody. Stephen teased him, sassed him and wasn’t afraid to immediately shut him down if Loki got angry and Loki felt like the Midgardian was the only one that he could hold a conversation with. Which was also one of the many reasons Loki fell for him in the first place.

The one thing Loki didn’t like about the sorcerer was that he would never like Loki the way Loki liked him. It wasn’t because of Strange's sexuality, Strange has stated for a fact that he was bisexual on multiple occasions. It was more of the fact that Stephen most likely doesn't completely trust him. And why should he? Loki tried to take over the world and nearly caused the end of New York!

So he was stuck in the hell that was unrequited love, and he fucking a hated it.

Loki sighed and grabbed the spell book from the shelf. He quickly walked over to one of the chairs and plopped down on it. Loki opened the book, about to start reading when he heard a shuffling noise with a small yawn accompanying it. He grinned, Strange was up, wonderful.

The god closed his book and quickly got up throwing the book onto the chair figuring he could home back to it later. He rushed off to where he heard the noise, only slightly excited to see Stephen, okay maybe he was a little more excited than that but only by a little bit.

He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and glanced around the big kitchen, Loki could have sworn the noise came from here- _and holy shit._

Loki’s eyes landed on Stephen who was across the room wearing nothing but sweatpants which framed his ass quite nicely, he was reaching up into one of the cabinets which Loki faintly recognized as the one he kept his tea in. Stephens whole upper body was littered with scars, especially on his hands oddly enough. But that wasn’t what made Loki stare at him, it was the fact that Stephen had some nice abs that made him stare. They weren’t superhuman or god-like abs of course but from what Loki had seen of Midgardian body’s he could tell that they were very impressive, and god was it hot.

Stephen pulled out a tea box and set it on the counter, Loki supposed it was time to make his presence known.

“Hello, Strange,” Stephen jumped, he whirled around to face Loki with wide eyes.

“Loki, what the hell are you doing here?” Stephen said, squaring his shoulders and narrowing his eyes at him.

“I needed a spell book and thought I might as well say hello while I was here,” Loki explained with a grin, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms.

Stephen raised an eyebrow clearly suspicious of him. “You needed a spell book at six in the morning?”

Loki’s brows knitted together, he stared at Stephen dumbfounded. “Strange it’s eight am,” Loki said letting worry lace through his voice. But not to much worry, just a bit.

The sorcerer opened his mouth but the closed it again, this happened a few more times, Loki growing more worried each time before Stephen managed to say something.

“This isn’t a joke right?” Stephen asked looking slightly worried himself.

Loki shook his head.

“Oh,” He said, his voice small and tight, with his head slightly tilted downwards, which made a punch of sadness go through Loki.

“Jesus I really need to get out of this place.” Stephen murmured barely loud enough for Loki to hear it.

Loki took a couple tentative steps forward, coming close enough to Stephen that he could reach out and touch him if he tried. “When was the last time you went out?” He asked.

Stephen looked towards one of the cabinet's, a faint blush covering his cheeks. “Last time you were here…” Stephen trailed off. Loki frowned at him. “That was a week ago.”

Stephen suddenly whipped his head forward, causing Loki to take a small step back in shock. Their eyes met and Loki was greeted by Stephens hard stare. “I know that Loki i don’t need you to point it out.” Stephen snapped as he clenched his fists.

It was uncommon for Strange to snap, he would always approach everything with a calm outlook. So seeing Stephen snap at him like that was utterly shocking to Loki.

Stephen closed his eyes, he audibly took a breath in and as he let it out he reopened his eyes, looking much less angry than before. “Listen Loki, i don’t get out of here that often despite what you think.”

Stephen turned back toward the tea box on the counter, “What do you not have any friends?” Loki scoffed jokingly, crossing his arms as he did so. Stephen silently opened up the box, he grabbed two tea bags before closing it again. “Your spot on actually,” Stephen said as he grabbed the tea box and returned it to the cabinet.  
  
Loki stared at him. Stephen ignored him and started to rummage around a cupboard. “You of all people don’t have friends,” Loki said doubtfully because Strange had to have friends right? He was the best person Loki knew so how couldn’t he have friends?

“Yup,” He said like it was the most obvious things in the world. Stephen pulled down two mugs and set them on the counter next to the tea bags. He turned his head to look at Loki. “You still like Earl Grey right?” Loki nodded without thinking. Stephen hummed indifferently. Loki looked into Stephens eye’s and recognized the look in his eye’s.

Loneliness.  
  
That was what was in Stephens' eyes and it hurt Loki to see that. Loki knew exactly what loneliness was like, how it ate away at your mental state, how it made you feel unwanted and unloved. And Loki couldn’t watch Stephen go through that, so he did the only thing he could do.  
  
“I’m moving in with you,” Loki announced.  
Stephen furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“I’m moving in, and don’t pretend like there’s no room I could use, I already know this place is basically a mansion.” The sorcerer turned his whole body to face Loki, crossing his arms. “Loki there’s no reason for you to move in.” He said pointedly.

“Strange, you're lonely and i know how bad that feels,” Loki said, placing his hand on his chest. “I-I’m not lonely,” He glanced away from Loki’s doubtful gaze. The god took a risk and reached out to put both of his hands on Stephens' shoulders. “Stephen,” Stephen glanced back at him, surprised at the use of his first name. “I know for a fact that you’re lonely and I may act like an arrogant jerk towards you but I really do care about you and i don't want you to suffer as I had.” Loki finished and he suddenly realized how close Stephen had come.

They were millimeters apart, the only thing keeping Loki from kissing him was sheer will, and that was going to break in a minute. Stephen smiled coyly. “Y’know that sort of sound like a love confession when it’s coming from you.” He said, his hot breath ghosting over Loki. “What if it was a love confession?” Loki asked, leaning in and hoping to Odin that he wasn’t reading this wrong.

“Then i get to do this,” Stephen wrapped his hands around the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and slow, the kind of kiss that said ‘i love you’. After a couple minutes, or hours, Loki really didn’t know at this point, they pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them.

“So i take it you accept my offer of making you less lonely?”

“Yes, although I think we won’t be needing an extra room,” Stephen said as he pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm actually proud of how this turned out. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated also go check out my Tumblr maybe you can request something too! 
> 
> https://amethyst2900.tumblr.com/


End file.
